Dirty Little Secret
by buffy9327
Summary: What if Catherine did give birth to a son? What if the child wasn't Henry's at all? Read and find out what I think. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Henry smiled at the news. Catherine was pregnant again. He hoped this time that it would be a son he and England all deserved. He took time with his mistresses for his pleasure, but any children they gave him would not be counted. He was happy for all the children he has produced, but Wosley makes sure that he does not spend much time with them. He missed having children running around the palace and to make him smile. Catherine had already had three children and all of them had died. He was beginning to lose faith in his marriage to her. What if he really was cursed from marrying his brother's wife, but maybe he wasn't. He told himself that if this child did not live, he would seek for a divorce. He was getting older every year and so was she. Catherine would eventually reach the point where she could not give birth to anymore children, but e refused to think about it.

"Your Majesty," a messenger said, walking into the room, unannounced, "The Queen sends for you. There was an issue the baby."

Henry stared blankly at him. He was glad no one else was in the room, or rumors would fly about how he could not father children. He had executed people for less then that, but he ignored it and hurried away to his wife.

Catherine was in her night shift in bed. Her face was covered with distress and he feared the worst.

"Did you lose it?" he asked her plainly. He just wanted to know if his child would be okay.

Thomas Cromwell stepped out from behind him and bowed low.

"The baby lives," he said with the sweet sound of relief in his voice. Henry also felt that and released the tension in his body. He walked up to the bed and kneeled down beside it. He touched his wife's hand and kissed her gently on the lips. He held her hand as if he would never let her go. This was how it should be. Two people in love at all time, but he did not know how to keep it this way forever. He loved her, but he would always need to provide the commitment and heirs to England. He was the King and needed to act like it, but she was also the Queen. She had looked away when he took his mistresses, lost his temper, and bore his bastards. She loved him. He was her first.

"What was wrong?" he asked her in a soft voice, trying not to disturb the now sleeping Queen.

"She was bleeding. She must be churched at once in order to protect herself and the baby," Thomas replied at once.

Henry looked at his wife lovingly and looked back at Thomas. "Do it," he said, as he stood and walked out of the room.

Thomas was left alone with the Queen and no one must know what the\y had gone through. He and Catherine were the only people who knew the secret, but they must never tell. If it was known that the Queen had an affair, then she, as well as he, could be executed for treason and adultery. If it was known that the child was Thomas' and not Henry's, then other charges could be added on top of that and the topic of Henry's fertility would be put on the table. Thomas never wanted to hurt Henry. He loved him and had been with him for many years.

Catherine moved in the bed and opened her eyes and looked around.

"Has Henry left?" she asked Thomas.

"Yes, and I am to have you churched at once. The bleeding may have an affect on the baby."

Catherine's eyes welled up with tears. She loved her husband and anything else she had with Thomas had been a mistake, but she could do nothing about it now. They were in too deep. Thomas came and knelt down the same way Henry had before him.

"Catherine," he whispered. "All will be well. Please do not cry, my love. We will get through this. Our baby will be healthy and strong and will be King one day."

"Thomas, it is treason. I must tell Henry that it is not his child."

"If you do that, then you, me and our baby will die and Henry would be shamed all over this country as well as all of Europe. Do you really want that? Your child will be great. I am sure of that."

He stood up to leave and began moving toward the door. He was sad that he would lose Henry's trust due to him sleeping with his wife. Thomas was depressed and wished there was a way to brighten up his mood, but he did not think anymore about it.

"Thomas?" Catherine called his name. "Please do not go."

He turned around and looked at her with the same expression he had when they first slept together. He walked back to the bed and looked down to her.

"Thomas, please stay with me," she said as she patted the bed, motioning for him to join her. He did. He lay on top of the covers, fully clothed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Thomas," Catherine said sweetly.

"I love you too," Thomas replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The days were long in the dark room. Catherine wished she would have more visitors, but everyone was caught up in the exciting goings of court. She was lonely. Henry had stopped coming to her and she had not seen Thomas since the incident in the bedroom. She did not know what was going through her mind when she decided to go along with Thomas' plan as to pass the child off as Henry's. She loved both men and was caught in between them.

The bleak room had no light. Catherine was cold and feared for the well-being of her baby, of Thomas' baby. The fireplace brought little joy and it crackled all day and night, no matter what the temperature. She wanted people to take care of her, but these women taking care of her had no feelings for this Queen that no one wants. The King is busy with his mistresses and there was nothing she could do that could change that. She knew he was mad at her for not providing a male heir, but that was not her fault. In fact, Catherine believed that Henry had driven her to do this bizarre action against him and God. She wanted pleasure. She wanted someone to care and love her and treat her the way Henry never had. She had found that with Thomas. He loved her and never wanted to put her in the difficult position, but he had and they were both suffering from it. She was battling herself in her soul and heart and wanted to tell Henry, but her life, as well as Thomas' was at stake and she could never watch him walk across the scaffold to his death and she knew he would not be able to bear the thought of her walking across to her death either.

The door to the room opened slowly and she grew stiff with fear. She always thought Henry would find out and punish her for it, but maybe he would have mercy and send her away. She would release him from their marriage and she would take the child to Spain, but that may not be an option. She and Thomas were in too far. She loved both men and had no idea what to do.

Catherine let out the tension in her shoulders as soon as she saw that Thomas was walking into the room. Thomas stepped forward and bowed low to the Queen he loved.

"And how are you and the child today, Your Majesty?" he asked sincerely. The amount of love he carried for the Queen showed up in his voice. Catherine feared that Henry would find out their secret just by this one voice change when he was around her.

"We are both well," she said trying her hardest to hide the love she bore for Thomas.

There were a few moments of silence between them and they could not deny what had taken place between them. They were in love, but not as young as they use to be. Months would go by before the baby was born. She and Thomas were free to be alone here. All she had to do was send the midwives away and she and Thomas would be able to talk. Henry rarely came up to this tower. During the times she was in labor, he would often be found taken with one of his mistresses. She hated this, but once again, could not do anything to upset her husband further.

Thomas took this time and walked up to the bed and knelt down beside Catherine. She took his hand in hers and rested them both on the bed. She was tired. The baby was growing stronger in her body. She felt like it was a parasite, feeding off her energy. She wanted nothing more then to let the sin out of her. The baby was a sin and she did not know if she would love it as a normal; child of hers. She wanted to. Thomas meant the world to her and nothing would ever change that.

Just then, as they were in that position, holding hands and singing each other praises, the door opened one last time for that day. Henry walked into the room and beheld the scene of his wife, lying churched, holding hands, and head resting on his best friend's shoulder, his protector, advisor, and the one man he actually trusted. His eyes filled up with rage. The flowers in his hand were crushed under his grip. His eyes flared up with anger and no one would be able to stop him.

"What is going on?" he asked as he used all the control he could muster to ask that calmly.

Thomas jumped up at the sight of his lover's husband just storming in the room. He did not expect to be seen this way with Catherine, but something told him there was no way out.

"Your M-m-majesty," Thomas stuttered. "Your wife and baby are fine. She was commenting on the way it kicked and I just came to check up on her."

Catherine nodded in agreement to the lie as Henry calmed down. He walked over to the bed, practically shoved Thomas out of the way and knelt beside the bed.

"My wife," he began, caressing her cheek. "All will be well. Our son will be born, I am sure of it. Thomas," he also said, "please leave us."

Thomas did not want to leave, but to disobey Henry would have a result of becoming a head shorter and Thomas would need his head to keep plotting so Henry never finds out about him and Catalina. He loved calling her that. Catalina was the bravest woman he had ever known and he would not see her fall due to a mistake he had made. They both should have been watching, but he most of all. He went to obey the King, backing out of the door, bowing low at the scene of his lover with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cromwell," Henry said, catching up to him later that same day. "I have yet to talk to Catherine about it, but I would like for you to be the child's Godfather."

Thomas couldn't believe it. Not only would he have to endure watching Henry take care of his child, he would only be known to him as his Godfather. Thomas knew this was insulting, just as Henry knew there was something between him and Catalina, but nothing could be proved. He could not refuse the invitation and to do so would insult the greatest man in Europe. He knew he had no choice to accept. He was a little happy about it due to the fact that he would be close to his child.

Thomas bowed low in acceptance of the great honor. "I would be delighted to be the Godfather of England's little prince," he said without thinking.

"God I hope it's a prince," Henry replied. "I deserve a son and so does England. If Catherine does not give it this time, I may be pressed for a divorce and a new wife."

Thomas cringed at the thought of Catalina, the greatest princess in the world, be put aside because of something that wasn't even her fault. If god willed them not to have a son, then they wouldn't have a son. Henry would just have to understand that, but he would not be brave enough to tell him that. Someone else would have to take that mission.

"How is life treating you, Thomas?" Henry asked, knowing something was wrong with him. "You're usually more talkative than this."

Thomas knew it was true, but he would not say anything that would give away his and Catalina's sin. They had loved each other and that was sin enough. It was enough sin that they could be executed over. He could not risk going and seeing her like that anymore. Surely Henry would think something of it if he took leave to see Catherine any time he could. He told himself that he would stay away from her unless she needed him for the baby.

**6 months later**

Thomas kept his word and did not return to Catherine just yet, but he knew he would have to give up that task when a messenger came running through the halls right past him. Thomas had a thought to stop him and ask him what was wrong, but the messenger went straight to the King. The door to his room closed immediately after he entered and Thomas was forced to stand outside of the room, wondering what was going on. He did not have long to wait before Henry came out with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"It is time!" he yelled on the top of his lungs as he headed in the direction Catherine was in. Before he got too far he turned and looked at Thomas, motioning for him to come along too.

They did not have far to go before they could hear the strain the baby was causing Catherine. The whole time Thomas was cursing himself for getting her pregnant and causing this pain.

The two lovers' of Catherine stood outside the room, waiting patiently for the news on the woman they both loved. Thomas was thinking about his and Catherine's future together. If it was a girl, surely Henry would divorce her and she would be free to marry. Thomas would marry her, no matter what the cost. Henry was thinking close to the same idea, but nothing dealing with Thomas. If this child was a boy Henry would love and stay by her side until the day they died, but he would divorce her if it was a girl. He could send her back to Spain in disgrace and rumors floating about that she could not hold a boy in her belly. Nothing would stop him from getting a son for England.

The midwives scurried about in a panic. They all knew that lives were resting on the safe delivery of this child. The Queen's own future was resting on this child and even she knew it.

Elizabeth Blount (aka Bessie), a lady-in-waiting to Catherine and one of Henry's mistresses, was sitting beside her, holding her hand and singing her praises in her ear. Bessie viewed the Queen as a role model and told her how her future would be. Of course, Catherine was not paying her any attention to the whore, but was concentrating on the baby. Everything depended on the baby. If it was a girl she would be divorced and everyone knew the strain on the relationship of her and the King. She imagined a future where she was not Queen of England and decided right then that it was not what she wanted. She willed and prayed to her God that the baby was male and pushed with all her might.

Thomas heard a little cry of a baby before the midwives came out to tell them. They would clean the baby before they even told the King about it. Things like that took time to be sure everything was good and the baby was healthy. They would count the fingers and toes, and test to see if it was a demon or not. That test scared him and he knew that the baby was a sin and he was scared that the child would fail that test and the midwives would come out screaming, but what he really wanted to know was whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl. Henry was waiting too. He began to pace back and forth, but nothing seemed to calm him. Just then, the door opened and the head midwife walked out holding a bundle.

"Your Majesty," she said. "I am proud to present you with a healthy baby boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry's mouth hung open. He tried to speak, but no words could come out. Thomas stood there the same way. Thomas had a son. The only son he would probably ever have and he would not even be able to claim it. He could not bear the thought of that. He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving his son in the arms of the King.

Catherine watched as he left and she felt tears coming to her eyes. A part of her had wished that it had been a girl she had bore, but she could not change that now. The only thing she could do to the poor child was smother him in his sleep, but the death of her child would result in a divorce from the King. It did not seem that bad, but she could not let Thomas suffer from it. She always believed a child was a gift from God and she knew she would never pull herself together to kill a child of God.

She wished to call out to Thomas, but Henry was coming into the room to greet her. He held Thomas' baby in his arms and was looking at him as if he were the only person alive. Bessie stood from her chair and bowed low enough that Henry would be able to see the top of her breasts, but he paid her no attention. Catherine waved her hand, signaling her away, and she left.

"Wife," Henry said sweetly, still not acknowledging that she was there. "I, as well as England, thank you for this prince. Let us hope and pray that he will survive. Now all that is left is to decide what to name him. He will be great."

"May I name him?" Catherine asked shyly. She did not wish to offend Henry, but she really wanted to name her son.

Henry looked like he would refuse her, but he smiled at her and nodded his head. "What do you wish to name him, sweeting?"

He had not called her sweeting in a long time, but she did not let her guard down.

"I wish to call him Thomas," she said with her head held high. "Thomas is to be his Godfather and he has helped me a lot through the pregnancy. I just wish to honor him."

Henry did not appear happy about that, but he did not say anything. He looked around looking for Thomas, but he noticed he was nowhere to be seen. He looked to a messenger and asked him to fetch Tomas to him as quickly as possible. The messenger left at once.

Thomas made it to his room and as soon as he closed the door, the rage and sorrow began. He had a son, but no one would know that it was his child. Catherine could produce a male child, but Henry, the King, could not. His eyes began pouring tears and nothing he could say nor think could stop them. His body went into a rage and he walked over to his fireplace. There were pictures and small trinkets on that he flew his hand at. Everything tumbled down around his. He then walked over to the small table where tea was usually served, but he turned it over and all the china went falling to the ground. He went to the bed and stripped it down to the mattress. He was ashamed of himself. He fell to the ground in a crying and raging fit. He did not know what to do and to tell Henry that it was his child would be the death of all involved. He cried and threw things at the walls.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. He did not wish to get up to answer it, but it could be someone important.

"Who are you?" he called out loud. No one answered, but he got up and wiped his eyes on his kerchief and opened the door. He realized then what a mess he was. His hair was askew and his clothes wrinkled from sitting on the floor. If anyone looked past him into his room, they would notice his room looked as if a storm had passed through it, but he did not really care. Let them see. Let them all see and know.

He opened the door and noticed that the only person who was there was a messenger. The messenger motion to follow him and Thomas thought he was dead. Catalina would not be able to stand the guilt of trying to pass the baby off as Henry's. He loved her, but he did not think that she could. The sin would be too great for her and he would be on his way to his death. Thinking this, he did not bother asking for time to change and look appropriate.

The walk to the King was long, but when he got there he saw Catherine sitting up in the bed with the baby in her arms. Henry was sitting on the bed also and pulled Catherine to lean on him. Henry's look was serious, but Catherine smiled at him and he released the tension he held. Nothing would go bad.

"Thomas," Henry said, seriously. "Catherine and I wish to thank you for your help with this pregnancy. We wish to name the baby Thomas, if it is okay with you."

Thomas couldn't breathe. The baby, his baby could have his name. It is a great honor and all he had to do would be to nod his head and his baby would have his name. Thomas nodded his head and knelt down to accept the honor. Henry stood and grabbed Thomas' hands and pulled him up.

"It is a great honor," Thomas managed to say. "I thank you from he bottom of my heart and I wish nothing but happiness for Europe's most beloved royal family."

With that Thomas bowed and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas waited outside the door for Henry to leave. It seemed to take him forever to leave and Thomas was getting tired of waiting. Henry did leave about four o'clock and it was to prepare for dinner at the time he usually does. He wanted to go in to see Catalina, but he was scared his company may not be wanted. She had been celebrating the birth of Little Thomas for hours now as they would at dinner and tomorrow at mass here and across England. Little Thomas would be welcome everywhere, but no one but Catalina and him would know the he was a bastard. Thomas had no idea what would happen when the little one grew up and looked more like Thomas than Henry. Questions would surely pop up.

Thomas gathered his courage and walked into the room with Catalina. Bessie, the King's whore, was sitting at the side of the bed. When she noticed him walk in, she stood, bowed curtly, and put her finger to her lips as to silent him. Catalina was asleep and the baby was resting in the crib beside her bed. He walked quietly over and peered over the edge. He looked so calm sleeping. Thomas must have done something wrong, because Little Thomas began wailing. He was sure people at dinner would be able to hear. Bessie rushed to stand up and picked up the baby and sang softly to him. Catalina stirred and sat up in bed. She reached to take the baby from Bessie, but she shook her head and mumbled something about needing rest and walked out of the door carrying the child in her arms and shut the door behind her. Thomas wanted to yell after her to bring his son back, but he and Catalina would be ruined. Instead he quieted Catherine and sat on the bed beside her.

'Are you well, Thomas?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"As good as it gets, love," He replied. Nothing was said between them for a few moments. Instead, he just held her. She began to cry silently and he could do nothing but help her through it as he had before. Time was passing by slowly and Catalina looked up at her lover.

"I am sorry," she said for the first time. "I am sorry it is a boy. I am sorry I could not do anything about it. I am sorry that.."

"Catalina," Thomas said, using her Spanish name he loved so much. "There is nothing you need to be sorry about. The child is perfect. He's healthy and I am sure he will live. Your son will be King one day."

Catalina cried and Thomas went back to holding her until she fell asleep again. He dozed off a little bit too. When he awoke, he had no knowledge of how much time had gone by, but he was sure of one thing.

Bessie was standing in the doorway, holding Little Thomas, with a look of pure hatred on her face. She would do anything to be the favorite of the King again. Even tell their dirty little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Catalina woke up and all was quiet. She remembered everything that had happened the other day and sighed. Her and Thomas' son was sleeping in the crib and she felt much better. She thought she would be able to go back to the Queen's chambers today. She uncovered herself and stood up slowly. She looked down and realized she was still in her night shift. She called out loud and Bessie came in to help her dress. While doing so, Catherine spoke with her.

"I am sorry to hear about your husband's death," Catherine said, even though Bessie's husband died about three months ago.

"'Tis not so bad, Your Majesty," she replied sweetly. "I am bound to no man and therefore have no obligations to be filled."

Catherine could not believe that Bessie would not like to be married.

"I will speak to the King on your behalf," Catherine said. "I wish all my ladies to have good marriages."

Bessie hesitated in a reply due to the fact that she did not want to be married, but she knew how she could turn this around.

"Well," Bessie confided in the Queen. "There is this one man.." and her voice trailed off.

"Who?" Catherine asked, unaware the Bessie knew what had occurred last night.

"Thomas Cromwell," she said and she smiled when Catherine became stiff with fear.

"Thomas?" Catherine asked. "Why Thomas?"

"I like Thomas because he is kind and caring. He has never questioned nor offended the King. The King trusts him and I would like a trustworthy man."

Catherine had no idea what to say, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Then I will speak to His Majesty on the topic," she said as she turned, picked up Little Henry, and walked out the door.

Later that day, Thomas came and visited the Queen and her little child. Things were amusing in the room. The baby was being passed through the arms of the mother and the ladies-in-waiting. Catherine had a smile on her face that Thomas was sure would be on her all day. He could not help but daydream about him and Catalina.

**Hampton court**

_Henry was out on a hunt. He had left Catherine sitting at the window watching him leave with Bessie Blount leading with him. Catherine knew how it would would be divorced and there was nothing she could do about it unless she conceived another child and prayed that it was a son. Henry always talked about how much he needed a son._

_The door to her chambers opened and Thomas Cromwell walked in. He bowed low to the Queen._

"_Your Majesty," he said in a strong voice. "I have been ordered by the King to tell you to leave the palace at once and you shall retire to Whitehall as quickly as possible." _

_The Queen did not take the news lightly. Tears began pouring from her eyes and she walked over to Thomas and knelt down beside him. It pained Thomas to see her acting like this._

"_Why must I go?" she asked in a quivering voice. "Is Henry planning on divorcing me? Is it because I have not given him a son? Is it to marry Bessie, his whore?"_

_Her questions went on and on until Thomas eventually gave in. He knelt down beside her and took her hands. _

"_You have done nothing wrong. Honestly, I do not know why Henry wants you to leave. You're a kind and loving wife to him and any man would be lucky to have you. You are a princess of Spain and a Queen of England."_

_Catherine looked up at Thomas and saw the way he was looking at her. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes and she knew there was more than this going on between them._

"_What will I be allowed to take?" Catherine asked._

_Thomas automatically knew the answer to that._

"_The king has given you permission to take two ladies, any clothes that you may want and any jewels that you own. There will be a small court set up to entertain you and I will accompany you," he replied._

_Catherine stood and thanked him. She was sure she would be treated well as long as Thomas was there with her. She dismissed him with a wave of her hands to prepare to leave._

_That night she was settled in Whitehall Palace. She loved the quietness of it. The gardens were beautiful and even though the court was a small party, she enjoyed herself. Thomas was entertaining. He had planned many dances and dinners for her. They had taken time away from all the court to get to know each other. They had taken walked through the gardens, read book and poetry, played music, and he even convinced her to strip down to her shift and go swimming with him in a little pond near the palace. No one else was around and Thomas made her feel so young, so she agreed._

_Things were good for her here, until one month after she had arrived. A letter, written by Henry, had shown up for her and sent her into a panic. She sent the whole court home with the exception of two ladies, Lady Maud Parr and Lady Jane Guildford. She trusted these ladies with her life._

_Thomas was the only male who remained with the Queen and him being close to her, went to go find out what had sent her into a frenzy. He walked into her chambers and bowed low. _

"_Your Grace," he said carefully, trying not to upset the already distressed Queen. "Pray, tell me what is wrong, so I can do whatever is in my power to fix it."_

_Catherine said nothing, but waved her hand, dismissing her ladies in waiting. _

"_Thomas," Catherine replied. "I cannot bear the news that Henry had just sent me. He has ordered to have me withdraw from our marriage so he can marry the whore he's always with, all because I have not produced him with a son. Heaven knows I have tried for him and this is what I get!"_

_She fell to the floor crying. Thomas feared for her health and has never seen her act like this. He walked up to her a knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. He held her as she cried. There was nothing else he could do for the poor Queen. Catherine has always been a good wife and now Henry wanted to throw her aside? How could he. Thomas had thought better of Henry until this day. Catherine was lonely. Her heart was breaking and Thomas wanted to help. He placed one finger under her chin and tilted her head toward him. He kissed her cheek and her face turned red. Now was the time she would yell at him for it and Thomas waited for her to do so, but she didn't. Instead, she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Not on the cheek as he had done with her, but on his lips. _

_Thomas knew what they were doing was wrong. Catherine knew it too, but they had both enjoyed it. They knew the passion the other had held in for some time and they loved it. Thomas saw how much Catherine wanted. She was a foreign princess forced into marriage, but she loved the man she was with. She loved Thomas as well. He wanted her too. He stood and picked her up and carried her to her canopied bed and began undressing her. She never fought back or replied 'no'. Instead, she allowed him because she was also wanting the pleasure that came with it. She wanted the pleasure of being with someone she loved as deeply as Thomas._

"Thomas?" Catherine's voice rang him out of his dream. "Are you okay?"

Thomas stood and watched as all her ladies eyes bore upon him.

"I am well, Your Grace," he replied. "I think I just need a little rest."

With that, he bowed low and excused himself from the room.

_Thomas stirred in bed and awoke to realize what had taken place. Catherine was in the bed beside him and they were both undressed. HE gazed upon her sweet, young face with all the love he carried for her._

"_Sweet Catalina," he whispered, using her Spanish name for the first time. _


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after Thomas had left the Queen's chambers, Henry walked in and dismissed all her ladies and handed the baby to Bessie. Bessie hated that baby. It was because of him that Bessie was no longer sought for by the King. She wanted to drown the bastard. She knew the secret and it made her angry that the King would not grant her an audience for her to tell him.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's room, Henry walked up to Catherine and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How are you, Wife," he asked her as sweetly as he could.

"I am well, Husband," she replied using her Spanish accent.

"That is good. I have a gift," he said plainly. He motioned his hands to the door and two women walked in. Catherine thought this was some kind of joke and glared at them.

One was young, medium height and blondish hair. The second was taller, older and had black hair and, what appeared to be, black eyes. Catherine hated the second one in an instant.

"I have brought you two new ladies. I hope they can occupy your time. The blonde stepped forward and bowed low to the Queen. Catherine liked this one.

"What is your name child?" she asked sweetly.

"Mary Boleyn," the girl replied. "I am thankful to be here in your presence."

"Where are you from?"

"France, Your Grace," she said still in a curtsy. "I've served the Queen there since I was seven."

Catherine was tired of seeing the girl in that position, so she stood and walked over, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She then glared at the second girl and asked her name.

"Anne Boleyn," she said without bowing. Catherine knew this one would be trouble. She could see it in her eyes. Her devil-like eyes. It was her own hell right here. She and Thomas had sinned and this would be their punishment for it too.

She motioned that the two girls could leave and wait with the other ladies and they did so, closing the door quietly behind them. Henry walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and hugged her. Catherine was not too happy with Henry right now for allowing those two girls at court. She liked the first, but the second would cause her hell. Anne Boleyn. Anne would be the death of Catherine or Catherine would be the death of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas went for a walk in the garden, even though he knew he lied to Catherine. He just needed some air and he had no way of knowing whether others had followed him. He walked quietly with the memories of the past between him and Catalina floating around in his mind. He still could not believe that he had a son that he could not claim.

He kept walking and turned a corner around tall bushes and ran right into someone. He looked up and saw Bessie Blount standing in front of him. She looked tired, but had a certain sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him. He knew that look. It had been the same look the Catherine had given him the first night they were together.

"Good afternoon," Thomas said to her, bowing.

"Thomas," she said flirtatiously. "How are you? I saw you leave Her Majesty's room and thought you were unwell."

"I am fine, Bessie. Just needed a little fresh air is all."

He hesitated. He wanted to talk to her about what she saw in the Queen's churching room, but he was scared either she had already told, or thought it as nothing.

"Bessie," he said, unsure of himself, "I wish to talk to you about a very important matter."

"Yes, Thomas?" she asked innocently.

"I know you saw me with the Queen," he replied looking around to make sure no one else was around. "I wish you to keep that in between us only. I understand this is a lot to ask and I'm sure I can reward you in a reasonable manner."

She knew she had him then. She was sure he would give her anything she wanted to keep the vital piece of information from the King.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas watched Bessie's eyes light up with passion. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his. She wanted him. She wanted anything that was Catherine's and he had fallen for it. Surely the King would be looking for a marriage match for her, now that he was done with her and here Thomas was. He was single and getting older. Not to mention he was always in the Queen's chambers. She could say that he was there for her and he would not be able to defend himself. He could never tell the truth.

Up in the Queen's chambers, Henry was sitting down with Catherine in his lap. Catherine knew this love he had for her would go away eventually. The only reason he loved her was because she had given him the son he always wanted.

"I saw Thomas leave," Henry began a conversation. "Is he not married?"

"No, he is not," Catherine replied with curiosity and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. She pushed away tat emotion and looked her husband in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I shall compose a marriage match with Thomas and the new Lady, Anne Boleyn. She's pretty enough. Surely, he could not refuse such an offer. She comes from a good family."

Catherine took a deep breath. She liked that Thomas was not married and he could come and go as he pleased, but she could not deny the King his request.

"I'm sure that's a good idea," she said. "I must tell you though, that I have spoken to Lady Elizabeth Blount and she has confessed of liking Thomas. If you were planning to compose a marriage for him, perhaps it should be she that would be the bride. Lady Anne is from the French Court. She has many French customs that I am sure would bring her many offers of marriage, whereas none may come for Bessie."

Henry stared at her blankly.

"Maybe you are correct. I will call Bessie and Thomas to me at once and speak to them about it. However I wanted to tell you one more thing. With the number of children we have had die in our past, I wish another son to bless this family and secure the Tudors on the throne."

Then he stood and left Catherine and the Queen's chambers in a sour mood as he had done many times before.

Henry walked to his meeting room and sent a messenger to fetch Thomas and Bessie's father, Edward Blount. Thomas arrived in five minutes, but he did not look well. His face was pale and his hair and clothes were disheveled. He was a mess. Henry wanted to have him look better for Edward, so he ordered some servants to take him to his room and help him wash up. About fifteen minutes later and they came back down; however Edward was still not present. Henry was thankful for that. Edward arrived fifteen minutes after and bowed low apologizing with the excuse that his wife was ill.

"Edward," Henry said, patting him on his back. "I have a deal to compose between you and Thomas."

Thomas came to attention when his name was said.

"I have decided that with the history the Lady Elizabeth Blount has, to find her a good marriage. I am therefore composing one between your daughter and Thomas Cromwell."

"Whatever Your Majesty wishes," Edward said, bowing once again.

"The Queen has confessed that Lady Elizabeth had told her of her liking Thomas. I have already made plans to knight him and grant him the title of Marques of Pembroke, a high honor indeed."

Thomas bowed low at appreciation.

"I also do not believe Bessie could make a better match," Henry said plainly.

Edward bowed low to thank the King.

The meeting was over and Thomas stormed out of the room. After everything had been settled, they called Bessie in and formally betrothed them. Thomas could not believe Catherine could do this to him. He was now to be a married man.

He could not marry her. He wouldn't. He would defy the King. Thomas began planning that night.

After Catherine's ladies climbed into bed, Thomas snuck into her room and climbed into her bed. She was not asleep yet.

"Thomas?" she asked sleepily.

"Catherine," he said plainly. "Why is it that I am now betrothed and your name is the cause?"

Catherine imagined him having a temper like Henry and she became fearful. She had never seen him this upset.

"I am sorry," she replied. "It was either to Lady Elizabeth or my new Lady, Lady Anne Boleyn. I could not give you to her. She has these eyes…"

She could not finish that sentence.

"Thomas," she cried softly. "I love you. At least with Bessie you can be with me."

"Catherin," he interrupted. "She knows about us. That's the reason she told you she liked me. She wants and will take anything that is yours. I would rather die then marry her."

"Henry has ordered it," Catherine replied. "There is no way around it. I am sorry."

Thomas stood and walked around the room. He stopped abruptly and looked at Catherine.

"She will not live to see her wedding day."

After saying that, he left the Queen's rooms in a frenzy as he slammed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine was lonely. Henry had taken a fancy to Anne Boleyn and her ladies were riding in a hunt today. Thomas, Lady Elizabeth, and both families had removed themselves from court to attend to their wedding at Kensington palace, which the King had given to Thomas as a gift for his elevation to Marques. Her son had been taken away to be attended to by tutors and stay with other boys his age. He would have to be taught in order to become King.

Henry rarely came to her anymore, but she did not think it was because he had taken a mistress. Sure he liked other women more, but she did not think he slept with any of them.

Messengers came running into the room at once.

"My Lady," they bowed to Catherine, who stood quickly. "There's been an accident."

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Well," he began. "The King and Lady Anne were sharing a horse. They were chasing a stag and they ran into the woods after it. The horse went to go jump and it did not make it. They both fell from the horse as it fell and landed on top of both of them. Lady Anne did not survive."

Catherine took in a sharp breath.

"A-and Henry," she stuttered. "My husband. How is my husband? Did he survive?"

The messenger bowed his head.

"I am sorry Your Majesty. He is currently in his room. He has been knocked unconscious."

Catherine pushed him aside and ran down the hall to his room. While doing so, she passed the Boleyn family, all dressed in black, mourning for their loss. She stopped and looked for Mary.

"Lady Mary," she said taking her hands. "I am sorry about your sister. Please, if you need to take a few days off and relax."

Mary did not reply, but just bowed in response. Catherine then continued to the King's chambers. When she arrived, guards were posted outside the room. The stepped aside as soon as the saw the Queen. She walked into the room and knelt by his bed. He looked pale and his skin was cold. She thought he was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine's heart was breaking. One man she loved was off getting married to a whore and the other could very well be on his deathbed. Their only heir was the little baby, Thomas. She stood with determination. If Henry died, she would have her way.

"Get me Thomas Cromwell," she said with a stern voice to a guard, who had entered the room a few seconds ago.

"But, Your Majesty…" he began. He did not continue when he saw the look on her face. "Yes, ma'am," he bowed and left quickly.

Catherine stood and walked back to her room. She changed into a black dress. She knew her husband was not dead, but she felt the need to wear black. It was a somber color and she felt very much alive. Anne Boleyn was dead. She did nothing wrong, but the death felt like it was on her hands do to the fact that she wished her dead. She would've taken Henry away. Catherine could not allow that. She began preparations for Thomas to arrive.

Thomas arrived two days later and Henry still had not woken up. This concerned everyone in the kingdom, but there was nothing the doctors could do about it. The entire country was praying for his safe return to them or into the hands of God.

Catherine was delighted to hear Thomas had returned to court. When she heard the news, she called him to her at once. He walked in and bowed low. When she saw the passion in his eyes, she sent all of her ladies away.

"Leave," she ordered. "We have important business to discuss."

They left without a word nor looking back. If they thought really hard on the matter, they probably could've guessed that they were lovers, but no one really thought Catherine had it in her to commit the type of sin.

Thomas and Catherine did not need to say anything. The last words they had spoken to each other had been harsh and cruel. Now they would apologize. Catherine stood and practically ran into Thomas' arms. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. She had never felt better than this. His hands then went behind her and began removing her sleeves and then the gown itself. He pulled her gently to the bed, where they both fell. He then continued by removing her stomacher and her shift until she was utterly exposed. He then made love to her.

The next few days were well. Anyone in court could tell you that Thomas Cromwell had been sleeping with Catherine. She looked and acted much younger. No one dared to tell anyone outside of court. The fear of the wrath of Thomas was far too great.

Catherine planned many masques and revels. She loved to watch them. Thomas was always with her. Whenever someone needed him, they would only have to find the Queen. She was attending to the business of state rather well. She had not ordered anyone to death and ordered they be justly guilty before she added death to her conscience. Her people loved her, even though she was an adulterer. She treated them kindly and never said one bad remark about anyone. She dined in public where all could gaze upon her and know that she was there to protect them. She had ordered Little Thomas to court and had him with her most of the time. The people loved him. He spent some time with his tutors too, but he, barely one year old at the time, could rarely learn how to speak. Things were going splendidly, that was, until the King woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry woke up after two weeks of being unconscious. The doctor's all thought it was a miracle that he did. He ate a lot as soon as he woke. He then called for Catherine. She came to him in a bright yellow gown. Her hair was hanging loosely and she had never looked more beautiful. He motioned for her to come and stand by the bed. He dismissed all of his attendants.

"Catherine," he said. "You look remarkable."

"Thank you. I am happy that you are well," she replied, but it did not sound as if she was happy.

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

"I thought you were to die," tears began coming from her eyes.

"Shh… All is well. Do not worry."

Catherine cried even more because she could not tell him the truth. She had wanted him to die. If he had died, she could have married Thomas and have many more children.

Henry took her into his arms on his bed. There was nothing he could think of to calm his beloved wife, so he did the only thing he could think of. They both removed their clothes and slept together as man and wife once more.

As time passed, Henry sought after her company more often. He had taking a liking of her in bed and he asked her there many times. Henry was a little mad at her for canceling the wedding between Thomas and Lady Elizabeth and they rescheduled it to take place at Kensington like it was before. The entire families left once again for the wedding. Before Bessie left, she came to the queen's chambers while everyone else was away. She bowed in a greeting to Catherine.

"Lady Elizabeth," Catherine exclaimed. "Whatever can I do for you?"

"Milady," she replied. "I do not want to disappoint you nor the King, but I do not wish to marry Thomas. He is your lover. Everyone, with the exception of the King, knows that. If I marry him, he will always be around you and I will never have any heirs to our fortune. I could be sent into the country forever and not see him." Bessie began to cry.

Catherine was shocked by her forwardness. No one, except the King, had ever spoken to her that way. She stood and walked over to Bessie.

"Sweetie," she said. She had actual sympathy for the whore. Sometimes, she even amazed herself. "Thomas will treat you right. He's a good man and he will do the right thing. When he is married, I will not see him in the carnal way that I have been. With this being said, I trust you not to let it slip that I was even involved with him. Please do this Bessie."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. Even though Bessie had taken her husband away, she trusted Catherine not to do the same. Being involved with one man was bad, but being involved with a married man seemed a little worse. Bessie knew. She had done both before.

Catherine felt sorry for the child. She never knew what she got herself into when she had slept with the King. She took Bessie into her arms and whispered in her ear. With that, Bessie stood with a smile in her face, bowed, said "Thank you," and left the room.

Three days later the wedding was to take place. Thomas walked out of the room at Kensington and looked around for someone to get him water for a bath. He wanted to be clean before anything began.

"Servant," he called down the hall. The servant turned around and he saw Maria, the servant he had imported from France, turn and bow down to him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with her French accent.

Thomas looked her up and down. She was pretty with her long, dark hair, her bright brown eyes. She was flawless.

"First," he began. "You can come into my chamber to clean."

She bowed and did as she told. Thomas grabbed the French maid around her waist from behind and pulled her close to him. She did not seem to object. He pulled her to the bed and had his way with her.

Bessie could not decide how to style her hair. She was no virgin and everyone knew that. She decided to ask the maid who was helping her, Maria. She knew it was bad for Thomas to see her before the wedding, but she believed this marriage was going to hell anyway. She opened her door and walked silently down the hallway to where her husband-to-be would be getting ready. She knocked one the door, but no one answered. She thought to just open it, but he may be getting dressed and she did not want to see him like that earlier than she had to. She decided against it and pushed the door open and her mouth hung open.

Maria's wrists and ankles were tied with cloths to the bedpost and Thomas was on top heaving and thrusting inside if her. Bessie's mouth gaped open. She wanted to let out a scream, but nothing would come out. Thomas… Thomas was someone who was obsessed with sex and he had taken it from the Queen too. Bessie did not want to marry him. Not if it meant a life of seeing Thomas with a bunch of little whores. Thomas and Maria both moaned from pleasure and Bessie had had enough. She slammed the door, but doubted either one of them noticed. She was going to find her father and demand the wedding be put off. She began to storm down the stairs, but her dress, not yet hemmed, had twisted around her ankles. She lost her balance and stumbled down the stairs. She let out a little scream that she also doubted anyone heard and fell to the ground level of the stair.

Thomas appeared before her face. She believed she was imagining it, but nothing then he began to speak.

"You know too much for a young girl," he told her. "You're nothing but a used whore. What made you think I would marry you?"

He reached out his hands and placed one on each side of her face. He then twisted hard. A loud crack echoed throughout the empty house.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine shuddered when she heard the news of Lady Elizabeth. Somehow she had fallen down the stairs and broken her neck. the poor girl. her soul was in God's hands now.

Henry had still followed her around often. He had meant what he said about him wanting another son off of Catherine, but she had yet to conceive again. Time grew on and on and still nothing occurred. Henry still hadn't taken notice of Little Thomas' light brown hair and high cheek bones. Catherine felt little regret about what had happened between her and Thomas to create the little child. She loved the child and nothing Henry could do would change that.

Thomas was not mourning due to the fact that he was not married when the Lady had died. He returned to court in the happy mood he was always in. He was still in the Queen's chambers most of the day and no one spoke about the affair. Henry was still unsuspecting. They had both prayed that he wouldn't find out.

Thomas often came to her when Henry had left. He did not care what Catherine said, he always showed up, at her side, when she needed him the most.

"Catalina," he said one night. "Why do we continue this? You have a son and yet, we still seek each others company. Maybe we should stop."

Catherine moved her head and looked up at Thomas.

"Do you not want to? Do you not love me anymore? I will not seek you if you do not want me to, but know that I allow myself to see you because I love you."

Thomas was speechless. He had nothing else to say, but he managed to mumble an "I love you too" back to Catherine. She felt so unloved by both men in her heart. One only wanted her because he wanted children and the other probably only wanted her because she was Queen. What was she suppose to do? She walked out of bed and went to her pier deiu and prayed to the only man she could trust in this world. God. She prayed for the safety of the baby, Henry, Thomas and the People. She prayed that He would watch over them and keep their souls out of hell. Nothing would be worse.

"Thomas," she said softly as she stood up. "We have one more issue to address if you really want to leave."

"What is it, Catherine?" he asked with a expression sounding like he didn't care.

"I'm pregnant again and I know it is yours. I cannot have children with the King and you are the only other person I dare to expose myself like this to."

Thomas sat up in the bed, eyes wide and mouth agape.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Thank you for being patient. School just started and I do not have much computer access over the summer, but more chapters will be following soon. Thank you also for the good reviews. I'm glad some others like my story as much as I like writing it.

Chapter 14 

A month later:

Catherine felt like crying. Thomas had not come to see her nor had he even bothered to speak to her. She had another baby one the way and as far as her husband, Henry VIII, knew, it was his. The physicians would all tell her that it was another, strong, healthy boy, but she has learned, never to rely on them. She wanted Thomas back. Her chambers and court had been in a gloomy mood since he left and the entire court, save the King, knew the reason. She was heart-broken and nothing they did or said would fix anything.

She thought about, maybe asking for permission to go home to Spain. Surely the King would grant her this wish, after the baby was born, of course. He loved her and was honest and truthful to her. Sure, he has had whores, but he always came back to her. He came back to her open arms and bed, but these past few weeks, her arms hadn't been so open. She was hurting and even Henry could tell, but no one would tell him why. They would all shrug their shoulders and mutter that they didn't know, in fear of the Queen's wrath. They had never seen Catherine mad at anything, but if they told her secret, it would be death for her and a new Queen for them. Who knew what kind of dangerous whore Henry would put on the throne.

"Thomas," Henry said, while on a hunt to his courtiers. "What is wrong with Catherine? She seems in a mood and nothing I do will make her happy. I even bought her a palace and still she sits and stares out of a window all day, while one of her beautiful ladies reads to her."

"Any of these girls to your liking? I could arrange something," Thomas replied, changing the subject rather quickly. However, Henry noticed.

"Why won't people tell me what is wrong with my wife? I ask and ask and I demand to know an answer!" Henry yelled.

Thomas inhaled deeply, staring at the King. He did not want to tell him that he had slept with his wife. No one would ever admit to a King that he had slept with his wife.

"There are rumors, Your Majesty," Thomas began. He did not want to go on.

"What kind of rumors?" Henry asked immediately.

Thomas looked around and no on else was in a distance close enough to hear. No one else was paying attention to them.

"There are rumors that she is seeing some men in private. The rumors have affected her so. Another rumor suggests that she was seeing one other man and he refused too see her, thus the reason she seems so broken-hearted. I do not know the truth."

Thomas turned his head to the King, but the King wasn't beside him. Henry had stopped his horse somewhere in that sentence and just waited there, in the middle of the woods. His face was red with anger and wet from the few tears that had escaped his eyes. He couldn't believe a word Thomas said. She had provided him a son and another child was on the way. It made him question whether the children were really his. If everything he had said were true, then he must put her to trail. He loved Catherine, but if this were true or not, he needed to figure it out right away.

He turned his horse to the guards. He didn't say anything, but edged his horse onward, back to the castle. Everyone knew then that the hunt was over, before it had even begun.

Henry arrived to the castle in a fury. He spoke to his Master of Guards and ordered the Queen and her ladies be confined to their room and no one goes in or out. He wanted to know the truth and he would find out.

Catherine had sat in front of her window all week. Se saw her husband leave a few hours ago and then he came back. He looked angry and she knew he must not have done very well. She decided then to ask him to accompany her for a walk in the garden. He loved spending time with her and it made her happy to know he still cared for her.

She opened her chamber doors, but guards were at the door, blocking the way.

"Excuse me," Catherine said, trying to get their attention to move.

"I apologize, ma'am. A direct order from the King is that you and your ladies must stay in your chambers."

Catherine knew then that Thomas had betrayed her. She did not know how he could have, unless he mentioned some other man, but she sank to the ground, in fits of tears. Her ladies closed the doors and helped her to her prie-dieu where she sat on her knees for hours until someone convinced her to rest.


	15. Chapter 15

Henry stormed around the room. The court had been in a slump since Henry had heard the rumors about his beloved Queen. Peasants were waiting outside the palace, demanding that she be claimed innocent and allowed to leave the palace for short periods of time. In order to make matters worse, Thomas Cromwell had convinced Henry to denounce the Queen her rights as a ruler. He convinced Henry that England had no real Queen because Catherine was Arthur's wife before she was Henry's. This angered the Townspeople that there was nothing they could do. They could uproar more, but that may have put the Queen at risk. No one called her Queen Catherine anymore. In less than a week, she had been denounced to the Princess Catalina of Spain. She was only allowed a few women in her household. She didn't even get to choose. Henry, and she imagined Thomas, would have decided who to spy on her, but if Thomas was helping the King, there would be no way he would come to herm secretly, without exposing himself, too. He was too smart for that.

Catherine was beginning to hate this year. 1535 was probably the year she hated the most. Nothing was going her way. Thomas had betrayed her and her love for him and there was nothing she could say to her husband. She hated the walls of her room because she watched them all day, everyday. She hated the guards at the door and she wanted to yell and scream. Her mother, Isabella, would be disappointed to see her daughter, the Princess of Spain, act this way. Isabelle did not raise Catherine like this, but then again, neither did she raise her daughter to commit adultery. Her father… Well, who knew what he would do.

"Lady Seymour," Catherine called from her chair. "Read to me."

"Of course," Your Majesty," Jane replied, bowing her head.

Catherine knew that Jane was being courted by her husband. It was just like Bessie and Anne all over again. Catherine did not know if Henry would come back this time. He now thought of her as someone would think of the plague. He couldn't stand the sight of her, hence the reason she had been confined to her rooms. She was not even allowed to go to mass. This had upset her because she had missed the guidance of God and her confessor. He would know what to do. Surely the confessor Henry had sent to her was bribed. Anything she confessed to him would be repeated, so she kept her thoughts short and simple. She never said anything but praises of the King, her husband, to the man.

The People had upset her. She had been so kind to them and they seemed to give up hope on her. They believed she surely was doomed to death. Everyone knew she and Thomas had been together. They could tell that from when she sought his company all the time when the King was unconscious. She loved Henry and she never mean to hurt him in any way, but now she seemed to have pushed him as far away as he would ever go. She regretted this deeply.

Catherine was sitting at her window, thinking about all of this as the doors to her rooms opened and Henry and her son, Thomas walked in. Thomas Cromwell followed soon afterwards. He sulked a little at the thought of seeing Catherine again after everything that he had done to her, but he had no regrets. He could place someone else in the King's bed after Catherine of Aragon was dead from the executioner's axe.

Henry didn't say anything at first. Instead, his eyes trailed along her body. He looked at her dark hazel eyes and the stern look on her face that also showed that she was afraid, but awaiting whatever Henry threw at her. She was a Princess of Spain and would always conduct herself to that level. Next, his eyes traced down her breasts and to her stomach that of which was holding another baby. This is why he was here. He was here to settle it all out. He needed to know the truth. He needed to hear it from her and if she did tell him the truth, she would be sent to the scaffold. Nothing would change his mind. He would even be willing to send her to a nunnery if she would just tell him.

"Are you well?" Henry asked Catherine as if nothing had gotten between them.

"I am well," Catherin lied. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing things were not well. "Although, this babe has been kicking frequently. Would you like to feel your child?"

Catherine almost had him. He glanced at her stomach and his eyes sparkled. For a minute there he actually believed her. He wanted nothing more than to listen to everything she could tell him and believe her. He loved his Queen Catherine and so did the people. If he executed her, surely they would raise up arms against him. He had no thoughts on what he was to do. A single and silent tear fell down his face. Catherine saw it and heaved herself out of the chair she had confined herself in for days. She walked over to him and wiped it away with her thumb. She then took his hands into hers and held them close to her heart.

"Let us not fight anymore, love," she said calmly. "Let us put all of this behind us and move on. Shall we?"

Henry didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded his head and led her from the room. The wet nurse swooped into the room, removing the child Thomas from the Queen's chambers, Leaving Thomas Cromwell alone and planning on what to do next to rid himself of Catalina.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine swore she would never betray her husband again. Nothing like that could ever happen without the repercussions being worse than they were the past week. Things couldn't be like the last week where she was locked in her rooms. She felt trapped, claustrophobic and she never wanted to feel like that again.

The baby was coming. She had already been in labour for a few hours and the child still hadn't come out. She was tired and her body wanted to give up, but she wasn't ready to. She gave another push, but nothing really happened. She eventually fell asleep, floating in and out of consciousness.

"You have to make a choice, Your Majesty," someone in the room said.

"You are asking me to choose between my wife of many years and another child. What if that child is male and I chose my wife?" Catherine heard the voice of her husband ring throughout the room.

"What if it is a girl?" the first voice asked again.

There was rustling around her as she heard, what she thought, the nursemaids flowing in between the two men's conversation. They were moving beside her bedside and out the door many times and the noise clouded the conversation of the men. The door opened again.

"What is the decision, My Lord?" a new voice asked Henry.

Catherine tried to sit up straight to have a better look, but nursemaids ran by her side and forced her down. Thomas Cromwell was in the room. Henry had allowed him in here after what he had told Henry about her? She was outraged. She took deep breaths and clamed her heart and mind. Any strong emotions of hatred could cause harm to the child and she couldn't have that. Henry would be disappointed with her if she lost another child. She tried to fight away the urge to sleep, but darkness took her over again.

Catherine woke with a start. Her head hurt as well as her muscles. She just ached all over. She moved the blanket over and began to stand out of bed, but realized that she was no longer considered 'pregnant'. The baby was gone.

She sank back on the bed and tears flew from her eyes. She had lost the baby again and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at the tray of food by her side, but the thought of food made her want to run in the other direction. She couldn't eat. Instead, she sat there and cried.

She remained there for another hour before the door to her rooms opened. Henry came in and noticed his wife was awake. He nearly jumped for joy at the sight of her being well. He rushed to her side and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, tightly. He kissed her softly over and over again and praised her beauty, but then he noticed her crying.

"My darling, what could be wrong?" he asked her sweetly.

Catherine couldn't answer. She didn't know how to ruin his good mood with the news that she had lost another child. That thought made more tears fall across her cheek.

Henry then motioned the nursemaids into the room, with a motion of his hand. They walked in a single-file line and then Catherine heard the sound she never thought she would hear again. A baby was crying.

The last nursemaid walked through the door and was holding the baby. She walked over and bowed the best she could before passing the child off to Catherine.

"Your daughter, Your Majesties," she said, bowing again.

Catherine cried more, but not tears of sadness. She was happy. Not only was the child beautiful and perfect, but she had the golden-red curls of a Tudor. She was really Henry's daughter in every way.

"I haven't named her," Henry told Catherine. "I was waiting for you to awaken to name her."

Catherine took a few minutes, looking into the baby's eyes before coming up with a name.

"May I name her Mary?" she asked in a quite voice.

Henry then called a guard and ordered that he announce that Queen Catherine has just given England a princess, to be named and baptized and Princess Mary.


	17. Chapter 17

Three years had passed peacefully and Catherine felt like it had been no time at all. She looked the same, but somehow, felt younger. Mary, her only legitimate daughter from her husband, was running around trying to catch up with her brother, Prince Thomas. Her hair, which had darkened to a brownish color, flew behind her as she ran. Jane Seymour, whom she had assigned to take care of the children, ran after Mary with a smile on her face, laughing as the two children pulled her gently to the ground, tackling her.

Catherine smiled as the two children looked up from their playing and smiled from ear to ear.

"Daddy!" Mary yelled as she got up and ran towards Catherine. She turned around and held out her hand to her husband. Henry kissed her hand and then bent down to pick up their daughter. He kissed Mary's cheeks and threw her lightly in the air. The expression on Mistress Seymour's face was of pure shock. She believed Henry may have dropped the Princess. Catherine knew Henry better than that. He did the same thing with Prince Thomas when he was younger. She smiled at her husband, at least until someone she disliked walked up beside him.

Thomas Cromwell walked up and placed a hand on Henry's back.

"Majesty's," he began. "Forgive me, but your presence is required at that meeting with the French Ambassador."

Catherine stood shocked. Henry had never met with the French ambassador. He never had the need to. With her family on the throne of Spain, he could have everything he ever needed. Troops and weapons, even money, could be sent. All he had to do was ask. Why hadn't she heard of this meeting before now? Henry had never kept things like this from her before.

Catherine looked at her husband with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Later, Wife," was all he said, before he kissed her cheek as well as the cheeks of the children and walked back toward the castle.

The children didn't notice anything odd or out of place and went back to playing with Jane. They all ran around the pool and left Catherine and Thomas Cromwell alone.

"He's growing up strong," Thomas told Catherine.

"No thanks to you," was all she said in reply.

"Catherine…" he began again, but she walked off to join her children. Thomas, however, refused to be treated like that. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. Catherine then regretted telling all the guards that she could watch her children herself.

"Too much is at stake here," He told her. "Not only your life is on the line, but mine too. Two people cannot keep the same secret. You will be the death of me or I will be the death of you."

Just then, a guard walked into the garden and Thomas lifted her hand to his lips and pretended to kiss it so they wouldn't see anything amiss.

"Until later, Your Majesty," he said as he slowly backed away.


	18. Chapter 18

Many days had passed and Catherine still did not know what to do. Thomas was threatening her and she couldn't do anything about it or her and her son's life would be at stake.

She thought about her son and how he was growing up to be just as head-strong as his father. Many people wondered where he had gotten that trait from due to them never seeing Catherine raise her voice. Henry could do just about anything, but Catherine knew she was a princess of Spain and must always conduct her actions to show that.

Mistress Seymour was always kept busy. Catherine did not want Henry seeking comfort with other women and she planned on tying them up with petty little tasks to keep them away from him. Mistress Seymour was the most distressed about it. No doubt her brothers were not happy about it. The titles and money from the King had stopped and now they have nothing to show for it. Their plans for removing Catherine as Queen and placing their Jane Seymour on the throne were over with, for the time being, but continued nonetheless. Catherine could picture their tiny family sitting at the dining room table, thinking of a way to poison her. Maybe they would have her assassinated. That would be the greatest news for them. Catherine of Aragon would be dead and Henry would have a need for a new wife. Jane would be the pretty little virgin who had waited for him for so long. She would need to get rid of the girl, but how to do so without getting her out of the palace? She would need to propose a marriage match, but with who? Who would be good enough to marry this girl?

Catherine thought about it for awhile, but had no idea. She would talk to Henry soon and see if he had an idea, but for the time being she had to worry about Thomas Cromwell.

The door to her apartments opened and Princess Mary came in and threw herself into her mother's arms. She seemed upset, but not to the point of tears just yet. She began mumbling something about Little Thomas and her eyes watered. Soon after, the nursemaid walked in and told Catherine about the little incident.

Apparently, Little Thomas had told Mary that she was not a true Princess of England. Catherine's facial features became that of a worried mother. Thomas knew better, but she thought of the irony. She and the other Thomas were the only ones who knew that the boy was not of royal blood. She prayed to God every night that no one would ever find out but even so, Little Thomas could not be acting this way.

Catherine scolded Thomas and sent the children back to the nursery. Henry hated to see them running about in the castle while he was trying to deal with the matters of the State. Soon after the children left, Henry came into her chambers and greeted her. He sat down and the two began a game of cards. Henry had sent everyone else away and all that remained in the room was Catherine, Henry, and Thomas.

Catherine despised Thomas now and did not hide it. He was, however she may wish otherwise, Henry's right-hand-man and the two wouldn't be separated. Not unless she came up with a brilliant plan. Thomas seemed to have found the first plan.

Henry pulled out some papers and began to shuffle through them.

"Thomas had a brilliant idea," he began, still shuffling through the papers, looking for the right one. "Ah-ha!" he said, as he pulled out the paper he apparently wanted. He then laid it on the table.

Catherine glanced at it and saw the word treaty, France, Mary, and marriage. She wanted to react to it, but knew that Thomas would be expecting it. France had been her enemy. France had always been her enemy and would continue to be until she died. Thomas knew Mary was Henry's child and wanted her out of England, would be Catherine's guess, but she wouldn't dare to tell Henry.

Catherine needed to think of something quickly. She refused to allow Henry to send her daughter to France. Who knew what would happen to her! Catherine's thoughts raced across the ideas of rape, torture, loneliness, or death for her daughter and shuddered at the thought.

"Catherine!" she snapped her head to face her husband. "What do you think?"

Catherine had no idea what he was talking about, but nodded her head all the same. She would play the part of a dutiful wife and queen, for now, but Thomas would not have that kind of power over her. She wouldn't allow it.


	19. Chapter 19

Catherine paced her bedchambers, thinking of a way to prevent sending her daughter to France for marriage to… she didn't know who. She didn't pay attention. Maybe it was someone who would treat Mary like the Princess she is. Maybe it wasn't. Catherine realized that she should know, but if she asked Henry about it, he would know she hadn't been paying attention. Instead, she paced, thinking of a way to get rid of the treaty that has yet to be signed.

Henry had brought in the representative of France to take the treaty to Paris, to the King, but she hadn't been paying attention then either. She regretted this with all of her heart. Thomas had to be up to something other than just getting Mary out of England, but she had no idea. She pondered it for awhile, but it made her head hurt. Instead, she decided to pray.

Catherine knelt at her pri-dieu and moved her lips silently in prayer. Then she began thinking of that. Was God still on her side? She had committed adultery. Did God forgive Queens for adultery? She quietly muttered an _Amen_ and stood. She declared that she needed to see her children.

She practically ran down the hall. Her "motherly instincts" had told her that something was not right. She took the right turn down the next corridor, then the left at the next. She threw open the door of the nursery and flew into the room. Lady Seymour was lying on the cold stones of the floor unconscious. Her children were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't believe this. Someone had harmed on of her Ladies and kidnapped her children!

She turned out of the door and yelled for help as she fell in a faint. Servants ran and helped Lady Seymour and Catherine to their beds and placed warm rags on their heads. They were told to rest after the traumatic day. Catherine was told the Henry had heard the news and would visit her after he confronted the security leaders about the issue and how to deal with it.

Catherine tried to close her eyes, but sleep would not come. Her thoughts travelled to Thomas and how it must have been his idea. She decided to bring it up to the King, but before he even showed up, the exhaustion of the day settled onto her shoulders and pushed her into a deep sleep.

_Her dreams came to life as her children called for her help. She knew Thomas had something to do with it, but she could not prove it. God, how she wished she could. She ran after her children in her dream, but the closer she got, the further away her children became. For every one step she took forward, they took two. The pain was too great for her to bear. She had stood tall as her husband's mistresses fell, but her children… She couldn't deal with it._

Catherine woke up, tears in her eyes and screaming her children's names. Nothing could hurt more than this. Catherine closed her eyes as her mind raced. Thomas had won. Nothing more could happen to make her life worse, or at least she thought.

The door to her chambers opened and guards came in. They bowed formally to her as more came in and surrounded her bed.

"Catherine," the guard said without using her title. "The King has commanded that we escort you to the Tower."

His tone was sincere, like he didn't want to take her at all, but he must obey his King. Catherine couldn't believe it. What reasons did Henry have for locking her up? She knew the guards were not allowed to answer, but she wanted to ask anyway.

"Under what grounds am I going?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably.

"Madam," the guard hesitated. "Thomas Cromwell has confessed everything…"


	20. Chapter 20

The guards escorted Catherine down the long hallways. Catherine then realized the way they were taking her would lead her through the presence chamber. There would surely be lords and ladies there and it would be embarrassing to have her, their Queen walk through them. It was the quickest way to leave the palace to the Tower, but she couldn't deal with everyone staring at her.

"Let us go another way," Catherine said as she tried to turn to go down a different corridor, but the guard who gave her the devastating news grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"We have been ordered to take you the quickest way," was all he told her as they continued.

Catherine could sense the guards all around her as they walked. She knew there was no chance of escaping. Thomas had not only gotten her, but had taken her down with him. She hated him. It was against Catholic religion to hate people, but adultery was also against it. She figured she was going to hell.

There in the middle of the hall, she fell to her knees, closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and prayed. She prayed silently to a God that she wasn't even sure would listen to her. She prayed for her life and the lives of her children. She prayed that Henry would find the children and Little Thomas would become king one day. Mary would make any man a nice husband and she was a true daughter of a King. She would perform any duty as a true princess.

Catherine's prayers rang through her head and a guard bent down and grabbed her arm and forced her up as he pushed her down the hall. She tried to fall to her knees and continue her prayers, but that was obviously not allowed. The doors in front of her opened and guards stepped through to make the nobles in front of her part ways to either side of the room. No one was allowed any contact with her.

The guard, James, who had witnessed an argument between Thomas Cromwell and Catherine earlier that season, lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to move," he stated in a calm voice. "Don't worry," he whispered to her. "From what I hear, people all over the country are rallying for you. They order your release."

He slowly guided her through the presence chamber and people looked at her in disgust. Obviously, news got around quickly here. They backed against the walls as she passed, but all was quiet. Somewhere, a shout rang throughout the room.

"GOD SAVE QUEEN CATHERINE!" the voice shouted and Catherine looked around to find out who had said that. She did not find whoever stated it, but the crowd began to cheer and bow to her. Catherine felt relieved. They still loved her. She knew she would be nothing without the love of the People of England and the fact that they still love her, made every angle of her heart glow.

Catherine lifted her head and closed her eyes. She felt confident as she looked at James.

"I am ready to proceed," she stated.

James nodded in acknowledgement and began to move the party forward through the parting crowd. People bowed to her as she walked by. She felt strong and empowered. Things soon took a turn.

The door to the King's office opened and Henry came out. People turned and bowed to him. Catherine turned around. Her heart stopped when she saw who was with him.

Jane Seymour smiled at Henry and everyone acknowledged her. Had things changed that much while she was with her children that Henry had taken Lady Seymour as a mistress without her knowledge? Apparently, Catherine soon found out, Henry had, as he leaned down and kissed her lips right in front of the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine bowed her head as she climbed the steps to her room. The constable didn't look so polite, but at least she got to stay in the room she was in before her coronation. Things outside began to look bad. A crowd had formed demanding her release, but she doubted she would have any luck. She had committed a sin against God and treason against the King, her husband, Henry. She had a hard time forgiving herself. There was a point where she didn't know if she loved him anymore, but all she had to do was think about what she had done for him.

He had taken Lady Blount as a mistress and she proposed a fine match between her and Thomas Cromwell. She even blessed it and she doubted that it was her fault that she had died. She felt sorry for the child. She had done everything she was ever told and fell to the trap men had placed before women. They were demanded to listen to their every word, but what if they didn't? Would they really take to killing women because they wouldn't listen? There was no way they would kill all the women, but she was not raised that way. Her mother, Isabella, had taught her to be the princess she is and listen to those above her. Unfortunately, that included men.

She took a seat on the bed and thought about her children. She thought about little Thomas, with his dark, curly hair. His birthday was coming up and she didn't know if he or his sister, Mary were safe. Thomas wasn't Henry's son and she bet he knew that now. There was no way he would ever forgive her for it. Adultery. Even the word made her shudder and sent chills down her spine.

She stood up and walked over to the cross and knelt down. She prayed to her God, whom she hoped was still listening to her. She heard the door behind her open, but she paid it no mind. Her lips moved silently in prayer and her hands were clasp in front of her. Surely, anyone who saw her would think she was the most loyal subject yet.

Whoever walked into the room, stood quietly, waiting for her to finish. She could stay here for hours, like she used to when she was younger. She would spend hours praying for anything she could think of, especially her family and country. Her parents were away at war a lot, when she was a child and she prayed for their return and safekeeping of the soldiers who risked their lives to protect their country. Never before had she committed a sin so great as to put her life in jeopardy, but she had this time and there was no doubt what Henry was going to do to her, but if that was the case, she would take her time before talking to anyone who would. Commit her to her death.

Church bells rang in the distance and she cocked her head to hear their lovely tone echo throughout the city. The window to her room was shut, so the tone bounced off the glass and headed back into the city.

"May the window be opened?" she asked whoever was there, keeping her eyes closed. "I'd like to hear the church bells. Whether it is to know the time of day of just enjoy their sounds."

Whoever was in the room did not respond, but Catherine heard their footsteps walk over to the window and opened the hatch. She could tell it was a woman by the way her heels clicked on the stone floor. The floor was cold and hard and she knew it, especially since the only thing between her knees and the floor was her dress. Either way, it hurt to kneel on the stone floor, but she was going to be loyal to God above anyone else.

Clicking sounds rang through the room again as whomever was there walked back over to the door. She ignored them as she prayed for forgiveness for her sins. She thought about asking for a priest to hear her confession. But she knew he would just go and tell Henry whatever she said. She couldn't deal with that right now.

Her heart yearned for her children. Her only two children that had survived her carrying them and birth had been taken from her and she just needed to know that they were safe. No news of their whereabouts had turned up. Surely Henry would let her know, even if he was angry at her.

Three hours passed as tension in the room grew stronger. Catherine could hear the woman in the room shift her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. Catherine decided she had her waiting long enough and muttered her prayers and stood up. She picked up her rosary and kissed the tiny cross on it and opened her eyes. The light hurt her eyes and she waited for them to adjust before she turned around.

Jane Rochford stood by the doorway. She was always lurking about and quiet whenever near Catherine, but this seemed different. She seemed agitated, like she didn't want to be here to begin with. Catherine looked at her dress. It was as plain as could be. The bright yellow reflected off of her pale skin, making her look sickly and ill. No man the Catherine knew of would marry someone who looked like that, but Catherine stopped thinking about that. She was in the Tower and trying to determine what her Ladies would wear should be the least of her issues.

"What are you here for?" Catherine asked in an irritated tone, allowing her Spanish accent to come through stronger than she usually did.

Lady Rochford didn't answer at first, but instead stared at the ground. She lifted herself onto her toes and clicked her heels to the stone floor again and again. The sound began to annoy Catherine as she became impatient.

"Well?" Catherine asked again, waiting for an answer.

"I'm here as your Lady, Your Majesty," was all she said in her reply. Catherine didn't expect anything else out of her. Catherine rarely expected anything else out of her.

"Then come," Catherine sat down at the mirror. "Come help and take my hair down."

Catherine figured that since she was in the Tower not many men would be coming to visit her. There would be no need for her to have her hair up if it was only going to be bothersome for her, but then she thought about it again.

"Never mind," Catherine said as she stood up. She walked over to the chair near the fireplace and sat down. "Read to me from the bible."

Lady Rochford hesitantly walked over to the podium. She opened the Bible to a random page, but Catherine interrupted her. Catherine asked her politely to read from Matthews and Lady Rochford did so without question.

Catherine paid little attention to the story being read, but instead she thought about her life. She had always been so loyal to whoever was taking care of her as men were supposed to do. She was an obedient child and followed all rules up until this point. What had gone wrong?

Thomas had turned her world upside down, or was it Henry taking so many mistresses? Why was it that the man could take mistresses and the woman cannot? It seemed like a sin for the man to do so as well. Why is Catherine at fault when Henry had put her through so much as it was?

Henry stood by the window of the office placing on hand on the frame and leaning against it. He had thought about Catherine's punishment and everyone he knew advised death. Could he really place his wife and the woman who had treated him with nothing but respect to death? Jane walked by and rested her hand on his arm. He had to, if not for himself then for Jane. Jane was everything his other mistresses were not. He had not even slept with her yet. He wanted to marry her properly, but could he put his wife to death just to do so?

Tears swelled up in his eyes as he turned away from Jane. He walked out of the office and headed into the gardens. When he realized they were crowded, he headed back into the palace and into his chambers. No one would bother him here.

He sat down on his bed and thought about how much Catherine had supported him. She married him without complaint. She had suffered through his many mistresses without complaint as well. He had born him two children, who may or may not be his, but what could he expect from her? Would she tell him the truth or lies to try to save herself? He needed to see her and to talk to her. He needed her. She was his strong point when everything began to fall. She was always there when he needed her and he wasn't about to refuse to be there for her.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed and Catherine remained in the chair, listening, barely, to lady Rochford drone on while reading the bible. Her stitching was getting a little messy, so she placed it in the basket beside the chair. Something in her decided that she needed to speak with Henry. She loved him and she knew that. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done to him, but at the same time she felt very little guilt. Henry had taken many mistresses and she has one other man in her bed and he places her in the Tower. How unfortunate.

Her daily routine was simple. She got up, had Lady Rochford help her get dressed, ate breakfast, prayed, stitched, listened to Lady Rochford read the Bible, prayed, ate dinner, preyed, and slept. /the next day when she woke up, she would repeat it all over again. She concluded that she would slowly lose her mind.

Lady Rochford showed no hate or anger about being here with her, but she did not hide the fact that she would rather be at court, winning favors of the new Queen-to be, Jane Seymour. Catherine knew she shouldn't hate her, but when the thought comes to her mind, she kneels down and prays to God for forgiveness and guidance. The one thing she really prayed for was hope that her children were doing well and were safe. There still was no news on where they were.

Crowds had formed near the Tower and riots had gone up for her release. The People still loved her and she wondered if they knew what she had done. Adultery was a sin against God. Were the churches not teaching Catholic values? She doubted it and reasoned with the fact that they might not know her charges.

Rumors were also going around. She had limited resources from the guards because she didn't have money here, but Lady Rochford did and gladly bribed the guards for the Queen. There was a rumor, whether Catherine knew it was true or not was undetermined, that Charles V, her nephew, would come to rescue her. She doubted this, but continued to have hope. If Spain would raise an army in her defense, she would feel extraordinary, but every time she would feel that way, she would remember that Spain was Catholic and taught against adultery, themselves. Coming to her defense would be an act against the Catholic Church and she realized no one would come.

There was a knock on the door and a guard, James, entered the room and bowed low, reminding her that she was still Queen and Henry had not taken away her title. James looked a little pale and seemed to not be able to form words. Catherine paled in comparison. She had concluded that her death was soon and she must prepare. She stood up from the chair and knelt by the cross. She clasped her hands and begun to move her lips silently in prayer.

Shoes scuffed across the stone floor and reminded her how painful it was to be praying all the time, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Henry stood at the doorway, waiting for Catherine to complete her prayers. He needed thought about why she was praying. The guard beside him and not even announced him, so he believed standing here was wrong. He saw Lady Rochford by the podium and saw her expression when she caught sight of him. She quickly curtsied and waited for him to come in or give and order.

He silently, with hand movements, motioned for her to come towards him and he asked that she leave the room. She was not permitted to go but so far; only out into the hallway where she would wait for the Henry to command her to come back.

He had not decided whether or not he would release Catherine or send her to her punishment, yet. It was a difficult decision for him to make and he had no idea what to do. He silently walked through the threshold and sat into the chair. He chose the chair nearest to Catherine so that he would be the first thing she noticed when she turned around. He glanced at her, praying on her knees while her long, dark, hair hung down her back. It reminded him of how life use to be before all of this had ever happened. Catherine had been young and beautiful. It was tragic that his brother had died and left her a widow, but Henry loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted her and was jealous that Arthur gained her instead, but he never gave up hope. His hope had turned into desire as he watched her. That desire turned into him loving her and promising before God to protect and care for her as long as they lived. He couldn't punish her. He didn't have the heart.

He then stood and walked behind Catherine. He knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She jumped and turned around quickly, but before she could say anything, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Things would be better and he was going to be sure of that.


	23. Chapter 23

Catherine looked around her chambers. Most of her belongings were being put back in their proper place and there was nothing she missed more than the comfort of her private chambers. So much time had seemed to pass that all she really wanted was peace and quiet, however that was not what she was getting right now. Maids bustled around the room replacing the belongings that had been removed. Her Ladies in waiting were directing the maids, but they knew very little of where Catherine liked her belongings.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. The soft bed sunk as she rested the rest of her body on it. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed the rest of the day, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. Jane Seymour had the King plan a masque for the evening and with all the guests, there was little she could do to prevent it from happening now. At least she didn't have to worry about Lady Seymour taking the crown out of her hands. Jane would learn her rightful place and Catherine would gladly make her.

"Jane," Catherine begun. Jane looked up to the Queen and curtsied low, never looking into the Queen's eyes. "Would you please help them carry those books in? I would like them placed on the shelf before the masque."

Catherine thought about giving a task to Jane that would make her miss the masque, but Henry would surely be looking for her. She couldn't see it any other way. Henry had had his affairs and nothing would change that. Catherine had only ever had one affair, but she had vowed to God that it would never happen again.

Catherine walked to the window and looked out. Thomas was still in the Tower and a very little piece of her still had feelings for him. He had said he loved her, but was that really true or was he just trying to gain political advancement? Catherine would never let another man or woman come between her and Henry.

Jane walked out of the Queen's chambers, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Henry had forgiven Catherine that easily. She was supposed to be executed for treason against the crown. She, Jane Seymour, was supposed to be Queen. Her father, Sir John Seymour, would not be happy that his plans had fallen through due to Henry's change of heart.

Jane walked into her father's office and curtsied. Her brother, Edward, was there waiting. He looked mad and Jane wished she wasn't here, but as a woman, she was under their command.

"Jane," John begun. "How did this happen? He was fascinated with you yesterday and wouldn't let you out of his sight, but now this? It's unacceptable."

Jane's head fell in despair. She was disappointed in herself too.

"Father," she began boldly, "We have the children of the King. Can we not use them?"

Jane had never spoken her thoughts to her father before. It had never seemed right to her.

"Yes," he replied, "We do have them, but we cannot use them without a plan or else we risk exposing our plan to take the throne. What do you think Edward? We need a plan."

Edward raised his eyes to the ceiling while thinking then his eyes lit up deviously.

"You still have close ties to the French. We could ask for his help. You know he would much rather have Jane on the throne than Catherine, anyway."


	24. Chapter 24

Jane looked up at Henry. He had called her into this meeting with her father, but he hadn't so much as glanced at her. She couldn't speak without being spoken to and Henry and her father were discussing her future. It was hard to believe the man that had wanted her by his side, was trying to send her away from court.

"Jane's presence as a Lady-in-waiting to her Majesty is no longer needed," Henry began. He looked at her father with a cold, heartless expression, which Jane couldn't stand to look at.

"I do not understand, Your Majesty," John began, but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"You do not need to understand. I am King and my will, as well as Queen Catherine's, will be obeyed. A suitable match for Jane will be made as soon as possible. You are dismissed," was all he said, as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving tension in the air.

Tears fell down Jane's face as she saw the man she loved walk away without a care for neither her nor her safety. John wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder's trying to calm her as much as possible before she stepped into the presence of everyone in the halls. He couldn't have her go and make a fool out of herself after she fell from the King's favor. Catherine was at the top now and he didn't know what to do to change that. The masque was approaching and the King did not say when Jane had to leave, so he would send her off after the dance. It was the least he could do. He would show Henry what he was missing as he was with the old Witch, as people were calling Catherine now.

Jane wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. She looked at her father through her red, teary eyes and looked as worried as ever. Something would happen to her just like that Blount girl and she knew it. Death was waiting at her doorstep, waiting to invite her to hell. She was going to hell for this and she knew it. Kidnapping the royal children, whether or not they were really royal is not known to her yet, was something Henry could easily punish with death. He loved his children and multiple times, would call on her just to talk about how worried he has been about them. She didn't know how much longer she could play this game of cat and mouse with her family and sovereigns.

"You will return to Wolf Hall and look after the children there. Remember, they are only aware that they are visitors. Nothing must go wrong. They think they write to their parent's everyday and receive letters in return, but nothing more. Jane," he paused dramatically, "we cannot afford for this to go wrong. I will soon have word from the French about what to do with the bastards. It will all be well, daughter."

John left his daughter's side and strode out of the room, leaving her feeling helpless. She wanted to go straight to Catherine and tell her everything, but what would be the consequences? Her family would be tried and punished for treason, but what about her? Her death would soon likely follow.

_What would be so wrong with that?_ Jane thought to herself. _The man I love no longer cares for me, so what is the point in life?_

Jane walked to her room quietly, avoiding everyone who looked at her. Whispers were going on behind her back about how quickly she fell from the King's graces and was nothing but a servant to the Queen, but she didn't care. Many may think that she had already slept with the King, but she knew it was not so.

Anger swept through her body. She knew she wanted revenge on Henry, but how to get it? She thought for all of five minutes before she finally realized the only way to be with her love. She needed to get ready for the masque.


	25. Chapter 25

Jane dressed slowly in her chambers. Last night was the last time she would spend in this bed. She had already decided that she would be the downfall of Catherine. She dressed in a really low cut dress, exposing her full breasts to the public. She knew someone wouldn't be able to resist her and hopefully it would be Henry.

Catherine looked around at her ladies. She knew she had to dress for the masque, but couldn't decide what to wear. Her gowns the ladies had chosen were lying across her bed, but none of them seemed like the kind of thing she needed. She needed something that would convince people that she was the woman who belongs here, by the king's side and on the throne. She stood and walked out into her closet.

Gowns were everywhere. Apparently her ladies had thrown some around looking for ones she might like. It was then and there she spotted just the gown that would make heads turn.

"Ladies," she called. "Come, help."

They came quickly to see what she wanted. They gasped when their eyes trailed to the gown Catherine pointed in and hurried to do their jobs.

She looked stunning and no one could deny it after they finished. Henry would sure be surprised about seeing her. They rushed to get dressed themselves as they thought about what would happen tonight.

LATER

Time rushed by as Henry thought about his wife. Catherine would be the only one for him, but he doubted he would stay truthful to her. He had always had his affairs and he probably always would, but he refused to think anymore about that. Tonight, even though the masque was planned by Jane, would be Catherine's night. He would show her and treat her s if they were a newly married couple. Tonight, he planned to spend with her. He entered the hall and stood in front of a bowing crowd. Everyone seemed to be here and that brightened up his mood. Nothing would ruin this night, he declared in his head. Or so he thought.

Catherine entered and everyone's head turned. Wearing a bright yellow, low-cut gown, everyone gasped. It sparkled in the light and shimmered with every step she took. She was not usually in the bright colors. Henry, seeing her in this gown, smiled. He knew the dress well, considering he had it made for her, but he had never seen her in it. Her ladies walked in two-by-two, but they weren't the same. They walked briskly as their dark gowns contradicted their Queen's. Everyone else looked normal; everyone, that is except Jane's.

Jane walked in and Henry couldn't help but stare. Her dress showed just about everything possible. The low-cut gown exposed her full breasts to the gathering crowd. The eyes that were once on the Queen's beauty were now opened wide and set on Jane. She knew then that she had everyone's attention. She looked at Catherine, who looked back at her, a death glare set upon her face. Catherine realized that she had not seen Jane at all today and that she must have just stepped into her train as they were entering. She would not have allowed her into the hall if she knew how disgraceful she looked.

Catherine's other ladies left her side and went to admire Jane. She seemed like the only one bold enough to go for that look. Jane's eyes scanned the crowed. They first met the eyes of her father, who nodded his head in approval. Next, and finally, they met the eyes of Henry. Desire and hunger for her surged through his body as she glanced his way. It seemed like no man would be able to resist her tonight.

Catherine walked up to the throne and took her seat as her other ladies followed her and stood behind them. Catherine's face had become on of despair as she sat and thought about Jane. She was no the type to bed before she was wed, yet she would pull something like this? It seemed unreasonable to think that she would refuse the King if he asked for her, but thinking about the way she had dressed for him, there was no way she could refuse. Her heart broke more each time she looked at her husband, whose eyes were on Jane. It would be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Henry couldn't take his eyes off of Jane and John noticed that. He knew Jane was a virtuous woman and would not bed him without marriage. Maybe that would convince Henry to finally get rid of his wife, but he doubted it. He knew England needed Catherine and something had to be done about this, but he didn't know what would be done. Jane was suppose to leave tonight and deal with the royal bastards tonight. He still had no idea what would be done about that situation either, but something had to be done. Could he just give them back and say he found them? Or that someone left them at his house? No, Henry wasn't the brightest person in the world, but he knew that would never hold.

He glanced at Catherine who was glaring Jane down. A plan struck him then.

Catherine walked into her bed chambers and collapsed on her bed without getting undressed yet. She needed time to think, so she asked her ladies to wait outside the hall. A few ladies, Jane included, had stayed below with the others at the masque. She knew it in her heart that Henry would not resist Jane. He could hardly resist a woman such as Jane. She was young, beautiful, which seemed to be the only traits he cared about when thinking about a woman to bed. She could feel her heart sinking lower and lower as she fell into a depression. She called out to her ladies, go undressed, and crawled silently into her bed, where she drifted off into a deep sleep.

She saw her children in her dreams. She really needed them here. She had gone on too long without them and nothing could make her feel better and happier than having her children here with her. The nursery and castle were empty without their voices and footsteps running throughout the corridors. She saw them running around the corners as she was running with them. She saw Jane standing on one side and called out for them to stop running and turn around quickly, but as they ran right into Jane, Catherine awoke with a start as someone was gently shaking her.

"Your Majesty," one of her Ladies had come to her. "There's horrible news."

She stopped as if she couldn't say the next words. Tears were floating across her pale cheeks and she stuttered through her next sentence.

"Jane Seymour has been murdered."


	27. Chapter 27

A.N. I do not own the characters that were a part of our everyday history. Also, I apologize for taking so long, but I have NOT forgotten about this fanfiction. I will be trying to work more on it every day.

Catherine rushed to get dresses, stumbling out of the large, four-post bed, and then with a gown. She couldn't go to the King and his friends in a state of undress. She had to call her Ladies to come help and they rushed as quickly as they could. They helped her into the gown and buttoned it where it needed to be. They were going to dress her hair, but Catherine shoed them away. She didn't want to waste time.

She hurried down the halls as her gown swished with each passing corner and when she came into the chambers of the King, everyone was quiet. When she walked through the door, she noticed the room was filled to the brim with members only of the Seymour family. This was a shock. Catherine had never seen Henry be around just one family and this took a blow on her due to the fact that everyone was looking at her with disgust. She automatically knew what they were thinking and she knew they were wrong. She could never commit such a sin. Murder would definitely send someone's soul to hell and Catherine had always preached for goodness and to save someone's soul.

"Henry," was all Catherine could get out before he just shook his head.

"Guards," he called. Catherine looked around, frightened not only for her life, but her children's as well, since they were still missing. The door opened with a bang as it hit the wall behind it as two guards came strolling in. Catherine could see her fate.

"Henry," Catherine called out to her husband as the guards grabbed her arms and began to pull her out the door.

"To her rooms," Henry told the guards as they were pulling his wife through the door. "No one goes in or out without my permission."

Tears flew down Catherine's cheeks as this was the second time she was placed in this position by her husband. The guards practically dragged her all the way to her chambers and shut the doors where, once again, she was confined. More tears fell across her pale cheeks as she cried not only for her life, but for the safety of her husband and children. She knew her children were stolen from her and now, someone was turning her husband against her. Heaven knew she deserved it at one point, but she has done everything she could to make it up, but it obviously wasn't good enough.

Catherine couldn't wait for someone to help her, so she stripped her layers of clothes off herself and climbed into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The sun shone through the window waking Catherine up. She looked around her bed and saw her gown lying on the floor and her face dried from her tears and she knew then that last night was not a dream. He stood up and walked over to her wash bin and splashed some of the cold water onto her face before she sat down in the chair near her bed without even getting dressed.

Catherine thought about Thomas and she knew that he had something to do with this. There couldn't be a solution to this where he wasn't involved with her children missing and Jane's death, but how could she prove it? She knew she was in her bed sleeping when this had happened, but she also knew Henry would not believe her no matter what she said. The Seymour's had a hold on the King and there was little hope for Catherine to break through that and deal with Thomas Cromwell on top of all of it.

Catherine knelt and prayed for guidance to reach her tasks successfully, but who knew what would happen.


	28. Chapter 28

A.N. Working on more chapters of this Fan Fiction as we speak :-)

Catherine lied on her bed after crying for what seemed like years, but in reality, it was not even a full day. She knew this by the sun, although she had someone bring her thick, dark, curtains to hang over the windows so she could sleep. This was really helpful due to the fact that it let no light in and she could close her eyes and sleep, although it was not a dreamless sleep.

She tried to eat and drink something, but whenever she did, her body told her it didn't want to and she gave up trying to push herself. Maybe Thomas had destroyed her. Maybe he was right there, with Henry trying to get him to sign the death warrant, but she has not had a trial. Would they even give her one since she was Queen? She deserved one and she knew exactly what she would do.

Catherine would walk into the building and not even bother with the Parliament or the King's Advisors. She would stand right in front of the King himself and tell him what she had done wrong and why she had done it. She would bring up the fact that Henry himself has had mistresses and bastard children and if a King could do it, why not a woman? Catherine has fully believed in following orders from her husband, but she also believed there's a time a woman needs to stand up for herself and defend her from the injustices caused by these so called 'Rulers.'

Catherine sat down. She knew if she said any of that in court or even admitted to the whole affair that she would be sentenced to death right there and then. Henry wouldn't even look her way if she said it. What is she suppose to do now. The People will hate her and her husband, of all people, hate her. He can't stand the sight of her and she's locked in her room like a child who has done something wrong. She was not a child. She is the Queen of England and she would show the People that she is strong.

Henry thought about what the Seymour's had said. He needed a new wife; someone who would actually tell him the truth. Had Catherine lied to him? Were the children his? Did she have a lover and if so, then whom?

Henry paced his chambers wondering what should happen this time to Catherine and their relationship. Would England survive this devastation? What if he had no choice but to put Catherine to death? Or maybe the People of England would like it better if he simply divorced her since they care a great deal about her as a Queen. More and more thoughts ran through Henry's mind as he continued to pace.

As there was a knock on the door, Henry muttered "damn" to himself for being interrupted, but he was a King after all. People would come to him when there was a decision to be made.

"Come in," he said, still lost in his own thoughts. Soon after he said that, his chamber doors opened and Thomas Cromwell walked into the room, holding papers, which he sat on the table. Henry looked down and just glared at the papers and scanned a few words here and there and became pale as he blocked out everything. His advisors drew up a warrant for the death of Catherine, his Queen, and his wife. He thought about what it would mean to sign this document and what burden he would bear on his shoulders if he actually passed this along. What would happen to England? Would he be able to fix it?

He looked up at Cromwell with a confused look on his face and then back down at the paper. Cromwell placed the quill and ink in front of him just waiting for him to sign it. Henry then picked up the quill and ink.


End file.
